Adventures of Tori Summers
by Teamwerewolf4eva
Summary: just a random thing i had to write for school last year and thought i'd upload it. Carlos/OC


Tori's Adventure

Hi my name is Tori Summers and I want to tell you a story of how a regular girl finds her true origins and true love. Our story starts on a planet called Aquatis 16 years before the main time of my story.

PART 1

"Please send my daughter to safety" said a strong male voice

"But why my King isn't she supposed to take the throne when you step down." replied a courageous female voice.

"Yes she is but the battlefield is no place for a child much less a baby princess." The King replied to the voice.

"I will do as you wish my King, but where would you like her sent?" replied the female voice.

"Thank you Alana. As far as she is sent I would like it to be safe. Preferably Earth if you can." The King replied to Alana.

"Of course Earth how could I have been so dumb to forget about Earth."Alana said play smacking her head.

"Alana you are not dumb. It's very easy to forget things in war. Now go and take my precious Tori with you." The King told Alana handing her baby Tori.

"As you wish." Alana said, and with those parting words the mermaid teen dove back in the water with a splash.

After a few minutes baby Tori woke up and started crying.

"Shhhhhh Shhhhhhhh it's alright young one." said Alana to the crying infant.

After another few minutes worth of swimming Alana and Tori reached a cavern marked by a sign hung by seaweed. The sign read Teleportation Cave.

"Ahhhhh here we are Time for you to go to Earth and live a life of a normal girl but don't worry because no matter what happens we will all be with you in spirit." Said Alana to the still crying Tori.

As Alana promised to the King she sent his daughter to earth but sadly didn't know where on Earth she was sent.

PART 2

16 Years later

Honk, Honk.

"Mom I got to go the bus is here." Tori yelled

"Alright have fun dear." Tori's mom called back.

"Yeah right what fun? All that happens is boring classes and the same old teasing and bullying." Muttered Tori to herself as she ran down the driveway to the waiting bus.

On the bus Tori sat in seat #1 and after a while her only two friends Ashley and Cassie got on.

"Hey Tori" Ashley and Cassie said as Ashley slide into the same seat as Tori and Cassie right behind them.

"Hey Ash, Hey Cass. What's up?" Tori asked.

"Ehh not much." Replied Ashley for both of them.

"Okay really I'm not dumb and I wasn't born yesterday. So what's really up?" Tori said with a glint in her eyes.

"Well if you want to know Ash and I aren't going to be in school and when we are we won't be taking the bus." Cassie said with sadness and regret in her voice.

"But then that means I'll have to face A.G.H on my own." Said a very depressed Tori.

"Hey we said we were going to be here every now and then but not every day so you're not totally alone." Said Ashley.

"I know but who is going to get me out of my locker after I am shoved in it?" Asked Tori.

"We'll think of something by the end of the day, don't worry." Said Cassie.

"I know but still." Said Tori

"Okay how about we change the subject?" Asked Ashley.

Later that day

"Man could this day get any worse?" muttered Tori as she walked up the driveway. "First I get shoved in a locker then I had boring classes then I got shoved in a locker again then more classes another locker shoving and then being called names all because of my hair." Muttered Tori again as she walked in the house and up to her room not thinking anyone was home until she heard a knock on her door and her very concerned mother looking in at her.

One look at her mother's face and Tori knew she had heard every word she had said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were being picked on?" asked her mother.

"Why? Well maybe because you would've called the school and filed a complaint." Said Tori

"I wouldn't have if you didn't want me to." Said her mom. "But I do think it is time I told."

"Tell me what?" Asked Tori.

"Where you came from and how I found you. Said her mom.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a minute are you saying I am adopted?" Asked Tori shocked.

"Well yes but it's a bit more difficult." Said Tori's "adoptive" mother. "I found you on the beach when you were a year old and when I found you, you had a raindrop pendent" finished Tori's mom pulling out a blue raindrop on a chain from her pocket and gave it to Tori who looked it over.

"It says my name on the raindrop and then something like Aquatis on the chain." Said Tori.

"Yes and Aquatis is your home planet."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, are you saying that I am an alien?" Asked Tori.

"No, no you are still human, just not from Earth." Said Tori's mom.

"Ok so let's say I wanted to go to my home planet, how would I get there?" Asked Tori with wonder.

"Well if you really want to go back I already have someone to take you." Said Tori's mom.

"Really! Oh wow so I am actually able to go home after all this time? I mean if you don't mind too much?" Asked Tori.

"I don't mind because I did get you the ride didn't I? My one thing I want you to promise me is that you come and visit." Said Tori's Mom.

"I promise I will. So when can I go?" Asked Tori.

"Well I guess tomorrow." Said Tori's Mom

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Said Tori giving her mom a hug.

Part 3

The Next day

Knock, Knock.

"Oh I bet that's one of the people giving you a lift back." Said Tori's mom making her way to the door.

CREEEEEAAAKKK went the door as Tori's mom opened it.

"Hello is this the Summers residence?"Asked a strong Spanish male accent.

"Why yes it is. You must be the one picking my daughter up right." Said Tori's mom.

"Yes that is what I was told to do."Said the same Spanish voice.

"Oh good. Come on in. Tori's in the living room." Said Tori's mom "By the way call me Anna."

"The names Carlos."Replied the Spanish voice now known as Carlos.

In the Living room

Tori sat on the couch reading when her mom and Carlos came in.

"_I didn't think my escort would be so hot."_ Thought Tori in her mind when she saw Carlos

"Tori this is Carlos. Carlos this is my daughter Tori." Said Tori's mom Anna.

"Hello Tori." said Carlos reaching his hand out.

"Hey" said Tori shaking Carlos's hand.

"We should probably get going. Do you have any luggage? Asked Carlos.

"Yeah up in my room" replied Tori. "Be right back."

Tori ran up to her room grabbed her backpack and surfboard and ran back down to meet up with Carlos and head off to her home planet.

Part 4

On the Megaship

One hour after Carlos and Tori left Tori's house the y were entering the megaship.

"Wow this place is huge!" exclaimed Tori as she followed Carlos down the hallway and into the bridge/control center.

"I had the same reaction when I first stepped on board."Carlos said while laughing at Tori's expression as she looked about.

Carlos stopped short at a door "Time for you to meet the rest of the team."Carlos said as he opened the door and leading Tori in.

"TORI!" exclaimed two very familiar voices.

"Ash, Cass." Said Tori turning to where the voices came from and being engulfed in hug by her best friends.

"Mind introducing us?"Said a male voice from behind Ashley and Cassie causing them to break apart and start introductions.

"The Blonde boy who looks like he is going to bounce out of his skin is Zhane. The black muscular boy is T.J. who you may or may not know from school. The boy with Brown and Blonde hair is Andros and of course you already know Carlos. Ashley said while Tori nodded and took in the differences of everyone in the room.

"So let me make sure I have the right planet. Aquatis right?" asked Andros.

"Yeah that's right." Tori said obviously happy.

Part 5

Aquatis

"Oh wow home is more beautiful than I thought it would be." Exclaimed Tori as she looked around.

SPLASH!

"Who goes there." Said a mermaid who looked like she was in her thirties "wait are you by any chance Tori?" finished the mermaid looking at Tori quizickly.

"Ahh yeah" replied Tori "What is your name? Wait is it by any chance Alana?" Finished Tori with questioning look on her face.

"How do you remember me? You were only a year old when I sent you to Earth." Asked the mermaid now known as Alana with a little bit of disbelief in her voice.

"I don't know I just remember the name Alana and seeing a mermaid." Explained Tori.

"Mind explaining who this is?" Zhane asked after he and the rest of the group got over the shock of getting wet.

"Oh guys this is Alana the mermaid who sent me to earth all those years ago." Tori explained to the group then turned back to Alana "do you by any chance know who or where my parents are?"

"Of course young one. Sadly you're birth mother is dead. She died from a disease when you were only six months old." Explained Alana as carefully as possible as to not make Tori depressed.

"Oh I understand Thanks for telling me. Can you still lead me to my father though?" asked Tori.

"Of course right this way" said Alana as she started swimming away from them.

Half Hour Later

"Are you telling me I live in a castle." Tori asked surprised while stopping short and lokking ahead of her.

"Ahhh yeah." Replied Alana "Okay keep going your fathers inside."

"What if he doesn't recognize me?" Asked a nervous Tori after they had entered the castle and were walking down the hall.

"Of he'll recognize. I did didn't I? Alana said reassuring Tori.

"Okay I guess you're right." Tori said to Alana before turning to the team that brought her home. "How can I ever repay you guys for bringing me home? asked Tori to her newly found friends and older friends.

"You don't have to repay us, seeing you with your father will be payment enough." Replied Carlos for everyone.

"Thanks Carlos and everyone but I still feel like I need to repay you guys." Tori insisted.

"Quiet down. I'm going to go in and then call you guys in. Okay?" said Alana.

"Okay." Everyone said.

CREEEEEAAAAAAK! SWISH-SWISH went the doors as they opened and closed.

In the throne room

"Your majesty there is someone who wishes to see you." Alana said to the king who sat upon his throne.

"Bring them in" the king answered.

"As you wish." Alana said swimming back down the water strip that ran all the way through the whole castle to the door. "Come in" She called "Your majesty I would like you to meet your daughter Tori." Said Alana.

"Hello father. Been a long time hasn't it." Said Tori walking in with a grin.

"It can't be is that really you Tori?" Asked the king standing up to give his daughter a hug. "I want to thank you for bringing my daughter and the princess of Aquatis home." the king said turning to the others with his arm still around Tori's shoulders.

"You're welcome you're majesty." Andros, Carlos, T.J., Zhane , Ashley, and Cassie say bowingor curtsying.

One hour later

"Tori could we talk?" asked Carlos.

"Sure." Tori replied happily.

" I know we haven't known each other long but maybe in a year or so…" started Carlos.

" Are you asking me out or are you proposing to me?" asked Tori with a smile.

" I guess both but for us to be boyfriend girlfriend for a year or so until we can get married." Said Carlos "you don't have to answer now…"started Carlos again but was cut off again.

"My answer is yes for I loved you the minute I layed eyes on you." Tori confessed.

"Me too." Carlos said before kissing Tori on the lips. "I love you with all my heart Tori."

"I too love you with all my heart Carlos." Tori replied after the kiss and before kissing him again.

THE END


End file.
